


Reality

by viviilluminate



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviilluminate/pseuds/viviilluminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>白月／L<br/>锁链play期间的故事。<br/>PWP</p>
<p>写个预警吧<br/>手机码的，质量无保证<br/>一本正经在搞笑但其实并不好笑也不好吃的肉<br/>写完自己看了一遍，大概我是黑，两个人的双担黑<br/>总之，慎看</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

夜神月醒来时，发现L罕见的在睡觉。  
L维持着奇怪的姿势蹲坐在椅子上，双手环抱住小腿，似尚未出生的胎儿一般无辜的姿态，头搁在膝盖上，显示器屏幕发出的黯淡光芒照亮他的脸，衬得他愈发苍白，那双幽深的、总是充满探试意味的眼睛此时安详的闭着。  
谢天谢地，夜神月松了口气，这是他第一次见到L睡着的样子，L并非不知疲倦，无论他多么聪慧与狡黠，总归是个人类。  
和我一样的人类，夜神月悄悄想。  
这些天与L在一起的日子如同一场梦，对于厌倦了无聊生活的夜神月来说无异于一剂强心针，他喜欢这个怪异的、年长的男人，多过于喜欢弥海砂。且不说他的侦探身份，仅L这个人而言，他是那么强大而有趣，像是夜神月缺失的另一半灵魂一般，从第一次见面起，他就被他深深吸引。  
如果可以，他倒情愿这条锁链不要解开，他愿意同L永远锁在一起，作为朋友、伴侣或是随便别的什么，只要不是嫌疑犯。  
虽然这样锁在一起也有些许生活上的不便利，比如现在。  
夜神月，17岁，正值青春期的少年，在凌晨五点醒来。  
他，勃起了。

和L这样朝夕相对已有些时日，每每都是夜神月睡着时，L在工作，夜神月醒来时，L端着咖啡保持着他入睡前的姿势，仍然在工作。他甚至怀疑过，L是不是接受了什么人体改造手术，将自己改造成不需要睡眠与休息的名侦探。  
因此，夜神月已很久没有机会自我纾解欲望。虽然他并不是一个沉溺于肉欲的人，相反，他颇为克制，但他所掌握的生理学知识显示，长久的抑制欲望不利于身心健康。  
他决定在L醒来前，去浴室自我解决。  
顺利从床上起来，没有制造声响，夜神月继续小心翼翼地握住锁链，准备往浴室走去，这条链子足够长，足以让他走进浴室解决生理欲望的同时避免吵醒L。  
然而，L却在此时醒了。他看起来像是刚刚结束一场很沉的睡眠，抖动着睫毛有些挣扎地睁开眼睛，漆黑的眼眸中较清醒时多了几分迷蒙。  
“月君？”  
“龙、龙崎……”  
纵使夜神月平素里一派成熟稳重可靠的模样，此情此景也有些招架不住。  
夜神月看着L的眼神落在自己的下半身，虽然有宽松的睡裤遮挡，却仍能看出那里颇有精神地挺立着。  
夜神月想自己一定脸红了。  
L抬起眼来与夜神月对视，脸上是了然的笑容，没什么血色的唇若无其事地吐露出惊人的话语：“月君勃起了啊。”  
语气稀松平常的犹如在谈论天气或是什么电视节目。  
不知是因为L少有的笑容太过美丽，还是他尚未散去睡意的沙哑声音过分性感，夜神月只觉得血液瞬间从大脑向下身涌去，那里硬得更厉害了，直接在睡裤上撑起了帐篷。  
L又笑了，他将腿从椅子上放下，轻轻站起来。  
夜神月迷茫的看着L，饶是他智力超群的大脑也无法在此刻猜想出L的意图。  
L用他苍白、纤细、灵活的手指解开自己的裤子，浅蓝色的牛仔长裤沿着修长的腿掉落在地上。  
夜神月一直认为L是瘦弱的，虽然与他打过网球也打过架，见识过他的力量，却仍然被他的外表所迷惑，偏执地认为他宽松的衣服下是纤细的身躯。  
此刻亲眼见到，倒有些出乎意料，L的腿瘦长而紧实，常年不见阳光的皮肤雪白得晃眼。  
夜神月盯着L的腿无法移开眼神，这双明晃晃、笔直修长的腿现在正往夜神月的方向走来，越来越接近。L将夜神月推坐在床上，自己则蹲在床边，手伸进他的睡裤中摸索。  
神明啊，夜神月在心中感叹，他只是想趁着无人注意做一些青春期男生常有的手指运动罢了，现在这是什么发展。  
“月君和Misa做过吗？”L握住夜神月的欲望时轻时重地抚弄。  
“！！！”夜神月惊异地望着L，觉得困惑又有些难堪，欲望却在L手中愈发坚硬。  
“那么答案是没有了，作为奖励……”  
L说着褪下他的睡裤，将他的坚挺从内裤中释放出来。  
“月君发育得不错。”  
听见L在调笑，夜神月自暴自弃的将手背覆在额头上，这太糟糕了，和自己敬仰的同性发展到这个地步，更糟糕的是，他一点都不排斥，反而有些隐隐期待。  
“龙崎！”夜神月低声惊呼，L将他的欲望顶端含在嘴里，灵巧柔软的舌舔弄着缝隙，同时用纤长的双手握住他的欲望，上下套弄。  
世界第一的侦探为自己口交，光是这句话就足够让夜神月射出来，何况L是那么富有技巧，游刃有余的撩拨，带给夜神月难以抵抗的快感。  
夜神月情不自禁将手插进L的头发中，下身向前小幅挺动，催促着L。  
L抬眼望向夜神月，黑色的眼睛依然平静。他松开手，将夜神月的欲望吞入更多。  
坚挺被L温暖的口腔包裹吞吐，天堂也不过如此吧，夜神月有些失神地想。  
然而在欲望面前，人总是贪心的，很快他就不满足于此，还想要更多、更深。夜神月用力地向前挺动，将欲望一直顶到L喉咙深处。  
L吐出了夜神月的欲望，激烈地咳嗽着，眼角也跟着溢出些许泪水。  
“抱歉……”夜神月忙拉起L，轻拍着他的背。  
“月君可真是……粗鲁。”L用手背擦了擦嘴角，这个动作不带有任何色情或挑逗意味，却看得夜神月的欲望涨大了足足一圈。  
L显然没有生气，他脱下自己的内裤，夜神月发现，L的下身已经有了抬头的趋势。  
很好，夜神月想。  
L一边分开线条优美的双腿，跨坐在夜神月身上，一边含住自己的手指。  
夜神月已经看呆了，L在给自己扩张，动作娴熟，眼神平静，表情也没有任何波澜。  
眼前这个人，世界第一的侦探，年长自己七岁的男性，究竟经历过什么啊，有多少人和自己一样，曾见过他现在这般诱人的模样。  
夜神月在欲望膨胀之余感到了酸涩的嫉妒，但很快他就无暇顾及这些。  
在仓促的扩张后，L微微起身，将夜神月的坚挺对着自己的后穴，却并没立刻坐下去，而是摇晃腰肢，让坚硬如铁的滚烫欲望在穴口磨蹭。  
夜神月再按捺不住，他抓着L纤细的腰，沉稳缓慢但坚定地进入了L。  
插入这美妙甬道的快感比口交还要好上千倍万倍，L紧致、火热的后穴挤压着夜神月的欲望，夜神月愉快地叹息着，他觉得自己快要缴械投降了。  
L攀上夜神月的肩，双手在他颈后交叠，随着他向上操弄的动作发出餍足的呻吟。  
这真是太棒了，夜神月想，这个聪明绝顶的人，被自己操着，发出这样动人的声音。  
夜神月单手环住L的腰，空出的左手抚上L的后颈，他想吻他，想要吻住这略显苍白的唇，狠狠蹂躏，让它充血，让它在水光中变得肿胀。  
但L挣脱了夜神月的桎梏，他偏过头，露出意味不明的笑容。  
夜神月还未来得及恼怒，就被L白皙紧实的小腿缠住了腰，L原本大开的双腿也紧紧夹着他不放。  
“月君。”L的声音充满情欲，语气中似有催促之意。  
夜神月不忍拒绝L的渴求，他抱紧L，愈发卖力的顶弄，每一下都操到最深处，直操得L一声高过一声的呻吟。  
L的欲望已经完全挺立，抵在夜神月的腹部，前端渗出了些透明液体，全数蹭在他的身上。  
他快要被自己操到高潮了，这个念头给予夜神月无尽的激励。  
夜神月开始变换着角度抽插，时深时浅的顶入对L来说犹如甜蜜的折磨，他不满地夹紧后穴，却帮助夜神月顶到了某处。  
“呜……”L呜咽着，后穴突地绞紧，双手不由自主地抓着夜神月的后背。  
夜神月明白自己找到了地方，随即攻城掠地般攻占那里，每一次插入都用尽全力，毫无保留地操弄着L的敏感带。  
L整个人都软了下来，无力地贴在夜神月身上，呻吟声已经变调，听起来似是痛苦又似欢愉。终于，伴随着夜神月狠狠的一击，L大声地尖叫着，下身欲望跳动，吐出了白浊的液体，尽数射在夜神月身上。  
夜神月看着L，被汗水打湿的黑发贴在他脸庞，双眼因高潮而失神，眼角眉梢都沾染了情欲的色彩，双唇轻启，无声地呢喃着些什么。他满足地吻上L的额头，浅尝辄止的轻吻后，又将细碎的吻落在了L的鼻尖、脸庞，终于来到了唇边，他攫住L的双唇，渴求地吮吸着。  
夜神月不知疲惫地蹂躏着L的双唇，放开的时候，原本缺少色素的双唇如他所愿变得嫣红肿胀湿润，引人采撷。似乎再忍受不了这种诱惑，夜神月就着欲望仍埋在L体内的姿势站起身，将L放在床上，捉住他的脚踝将他的双腿分开，继续这场未完成的性爱。  
L尚处在高潮余韵中的身体格外敏感，夜神月只顶弄了几下就发现L刚射过的欲望又站了起来。  
真是罪恶的身体，夜神月想。  
想要贯穿他，操坏他，把他锁进牢笼，让他只属于自己，让他不断高潮，然后，杀死他。  
杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他……  
夜神月一边大力挺动，一边在脑海中叫嚣着疯狂可怕的念头。  
突然，L看着他开口，声音恢复了素日的平静：“月君就是基拉吧？”

 

夜神月猛地睁开双眼，急促地喘息着。  
原来是梦啊，他有些庆幸地想，同时又有些许失落。  
这样疯狂的梦境，梦中的自己……还有L、主动引诱自己的L……  
随即，夜神月不幸地感受到自己勃起了，对梦境仍心有余悸的他自然不会再起什么自慰的念头，只是缓缓坐起身，等待欲望自然平复，却在此时发现，坐在电脑前的L正回头看着他。  
“月君。”

 

End


End file.
